In the Hearts of Traitors
by Riven Asphodel
Summary: Was she the only one willing to do what it takes to join the Dark Lord? She will sit at his right hand, basking in the power that was Lord Voldemort. Until then she was trapped here, abiding to Dumbledore's petty rules while sabotaging Potter, Black and the rest of the so called "Marauders." Despite joy she got out of their failures, she loathed the lot. Especially, Black.
1. Loathing

Chapter One

Loathing

"Excellent!"

"Positively brilliant!"

"It'll take weeks for the Slytherins to get the stench out."

Laughter echoed in the corridor as three sixteen year old boys ran up the marble staircase.

"First-rate prank. Extraordinary idea once again, Prongs," praised the tallest of the three.

In addition to being tall, he was extremely handsome to the point of being unnatural as well as unfair. He had dark hair that fell into his misty grey eyes with a casual elegance that deeply complimented the nonchalant, devil-may-care aura that surrounded him, and automatically made Sirius Black irresistible to many a girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Why thank-you. And what an exceptional arm you have, Padfoot. Right into the Slytherin common room!" replied James Potter, a skinny, handsome (though not as handsome as Sirius) boy with ridiculously untidy jet black hair that lacked the grace Sirius' had and hazel eyes framed by round black glasses.

Sirius leapt into a low graceful bow. "My pleasure. Oi, Wormtail! You coming?!"

Peter Pettigrew, a short plump boy with dust colored hair and nowhere nearly as handsome as Sirius or James, clutched a stitch in his side as he fought to keep up with the other two.

"Where's Moony? Boy, did he miss out! It's not a full moon is it?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"He – had – a – Prefect's meeting, didn't he?" Peter wheezed as he finally caught up.

"Ah, right," James said with a significant drop in enthusiasm. "I forgot he was the 'good' boy."

"I swear becoming a Prefect was the worst thing that has ever happened to him," Sirius sighed, stretching out his arms and placing them behind his head.

"That's debatable," said a tired voice to the left of them.

Remus Lupin emerged from behind a tapestry concealing a passageway. He brushed some of his sandy hair out of his weary, honey colored eyes as he approached them.

"How was club goody-two-shoes?" Sirius asked.

"Not as fun as, oh I don't know, dungbombing the Slytherin common room," Remus replied crossing his arms though a small wry smile tugged at his lips.

"Wow, word travels fast in this castle," James said with a grin, "Sorry you had to miss it, Moony, but I suppose that's the price of being the responsible one."

"I suppose so. As 'responsible one,' you guys may want to get back to the common room before you have to pay for the sabotage to the Slytherins' common room. Otherwise, I may be forced to act as Prefect -"

Sirius snorted. "Why? Are they going to give us detention…again?"

"For a start," said a cold voice a few yards in front of them.

The boys groaned as Gwendolyn White stood before them. Sirius' grey eyes narrowed as he fought the temptation to just jinx her out of their way. He hated her with every fiber of his being and wasn't ashamed to admit it. If Sirius Black were to have a completely opposite counterpart it would be Gwen White, not only in the fact her last name was White and she was a girl. He hated everything from the neatly pressed Slytherin uniform to the shining Prefect's badge pinned to her chest to the triumphant smirk that curled at the corners of her lips.

"I think fifteen points from Gryffindor might be a reasonable addition, wouldn't you agree, Remus?"

"You can't do that!" James said irritably.

"Actually," Remus said quietly, "she can. Prefects have the power to take away house points. You know this."

"You should take points from Slytherin then," Sirius said glaring at Gwen, "for being a miserable, nosy, pretentious cun – "

"Sirius!" Remus snapped giving him a don't-make-things-worse look.

Gwen smiled, her eyes glittering spitefully. "Oooo I'd watch myself if I were you, Black. Your record's already nearly the same color as your name –"

"And your soul nearly matches it," Peter interjected.

"No," James corrected putting a hand on Sirius' chest just as a restraint precaution, "people like her don't have souls."

"At least, I'm not a total disgrace to my entire family," she said coolly eying Sirius, "I admire your mother for not dying of embarrassment. The shame must be unbearable."

"Remus, she's insulting us now," said James, "Fifty points from Slytherin I think."

"I can't," Remus said miserably, "Prefects can't take points from other Prefects."

"There's nothing in the rules about hexing them, right?" Sirius growled as he pulled out his wand.

"Sirius, no!" Remus hissed grabbing his wand arm.

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "I changed my mind. Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"But Remus is a Prefect," James argued.

"Yeah," Gwen said with a sinister smile, "but you three aren't."

They stared after her in absolute loathing as she passed to the marble staircase.

"So, I guess my head of house will be in touch with your head of house. McGonagall, right?" She didn't wait for a conformation as she descended down towards the dungeons.

"Honestly, Moony, what's the point of being a Prefect if you can't stop prats like Gwendolyn White?" James said agitatedly.

"There was nothing I could do!" Remus pleaded desperately, "You guys bombed their common room!"

"Come on," Sirius said after finally tearing his eyes away from the stairwell, "Let's not let dearest Gwen-y get the best of us. We've got to keep our heads. We've got plans to make because guess what's two weeks from now?"

James' brow furrowed for a moment before he broke out into a large grin. "Yes!"

Remus smiled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What's in two weeks?" Peter asked confused.

"Wormtail," James groaned, "We've been through this how many times now?"

"What happens when the moon is big and round?" Sirius asked as though he was talking to a toddler. "Full moon, Wormtail. Best time of the month."

"For you maybe," Remus interjected wearily.

"Oh come on, Moony. You said it yourself that it isn't so bad when we're around."

They started back to Gryffindor Tower and Sirius found himself dreading tomorrow when they'd receive detentions from McGonagall based on Gwendolyn's information. It wasn't the detentions that bothered him. It was her. Gwendolyn White, and how utterly annoying she was. This was more than house rivalry that caused the hostility between them. It was pure unadulterated loathing. Right from the very beginning. Starting their First year…no, it was before that. Before they got on the train to Hogwarts, on Platform 9 ¾. It was loathing at first sight.

 _Sirius waited anxiously for the train to arrive. Any moment now, it had to be almost eleven. Why was it so late? He wanted out of here, away from his family. Any second now._

 _"Walburga?" a thin blonde woman called out to Sirius' mother._

 _"Sylvia!" his mother replied in an over-the-top affectionate tone – the way she always did when speaking to someone she wished to impress._

 _"It is so wonderful to see you! A son off to Hogwarts I see."_

 _Sirius' mother's eyes briefly met his own warning him not to say a word if he wanted to get on that train._

 _"Yes," she said placing a hand rather firmly on Sirius' shoulder, "This is Sirius, our eldest."_

 _"This is our daughter, Gwendolyn," Sylvia announced proudly ushering her daughter forth._

 _"Well, hello, Gwendolyn!" his mother said over enthusiastically then muttered firmly to Sirius, "Say 'Hello' Sirius."_

 _"Hello," he said monotonously._

 _"Hello, Mrs. Black. Hello, Sirius. It is very nice to meet you both," she said brightly as she dipped into a prefect curtsy._

 _Sirius rolled his eyes as he nearly gagged._

 _"Are you going to be in Slytherin as well?" she asked in a what would easily be deceived as sweet tone, but her eyes had a much more prosecuting gleam._

 _"Isn't that what the Sorting is for?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself. His mother tightened her grip on his shoulder, threateningly._

 _She forced a charming laugh. "You know, Sirius' whole family has been in Slytherin."_

 _"Same in our family," Sylvia said beaming. "Just imagine, a new generation of Slytherins continuing family legacies! Oh I remember when we were at Hogwarts! I wonder if the common room is still the same. You kids will have to write to us all about it!"_

 _Sirius winced as though the thought of being in Slytherin was a blade cutting into his very soul. Gwendolyn beamed up at her mother._

 _Sirius' heart threatened to burst through his chest as the scarlet steam engine finally rolled into the station._

 _"There's the train!" Sylvia squealed. "Oh, Gwendolyn dear, have a good term. Write when you get there. I know you'll do us proud!"_

 _Sirius hurried onto the train after just a mere glance with his mother in farewell, her eyes baring a mixture of "do not disappoint us" and "you better behave."_

 _Students were scurrying to find compartments. Sirius joined into the fray only to find he was closely being followed by Gwendolyn White._

 _"It's rather exciting isn't it? On our way to Hogwarts, being sorted into Slytherin just like our parents."_

 _"How do you know we're going to be in Slytherin?" he argued, desperately searching for a way to lose her._

 _"It's tradition!" Gwendolyn said as if he was being stupid. "You're generally sorted into the same house that your family's been in, and you're whole family's been in Slytherin. You'll be in Slytherin."_

 _"Oh yeah? Well, what if I don't want to be in Slytherin?!" Sirius said rounding on her._

 _She looked as though he had given her personal insult. "Why would you not want to be in Slytherin?" she asked as though he was being unreasonable._

 _"Oh I don't know because they're evil?"_

 _Gwendolyn laughed, her eyes blazing. "There is no good and evil. There is only power."_

 _"Fine," Sirius said shortly. "Maybe I don't want that kind of power then."_

 _"Well, it doesn't matter what you want because it's been decided for you."_

 _"No, it hasn't," Sirius growled._

 _"You'll be in Slytherin whether you want to or not," she said as though this settled the matter._

 _"No," Sirius said glowering. "I won't." His eyes caught an open compartment with a red headed girl and a skinny boy with untidy black hair and glasses._

 _"But – " Gwendolyn started as he stepped inside the compartment._

 _"Now, shove off." He said as he slammed the door in her face._

 _It wasn't until the Sorting when Sirius really started to panic about what Gwendolyn had said._

 _"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall called._

 _Sirius, avoiding Gwendolyn's piercing gaze, slowly approaching the stool. What if she was right? What if he didn't have a say in what house he was in? What if he ended up in Slytherin?_

 _He tensed as the hat was placed upon his head. Nothing happened…at least not right away._

 _"Ahhhh," said a voice in his ear, "an age lasting legacy, the noble and most ancient House of Black." Sirius grimaced. "Oh, but what's this? A cry for change. How interesting. How brave. How very brave. Well…where shall you go then?"_

 _There was a pause. Sirius could have sworn his heart stopped beating._

 _Then, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _The first pair of eyes he met when the hat was removed was Gwendolyn's. She looked not only dumbfounded, but positively horrified. Sirius gave her a triumphant grin before making his way towards the applauding Gryffindor table, his heart considerable lighter._

 _It was a while before "White, Gwendolyn!" was called. She seemed to have lost all the color in her face as she sat upon the stool. Though no sooner had the hat grazed her head, it cried, "SLYTHERIN!"_

 _She looked slightly shaken as she hopped off the stool, but with one glance at Sirius she straightened herself up with pride and marched off to the opposite end of the hall, where she was applauded by her fellow Slytherins._

Ever since that day, she had a vicious vendetta against Sirius. She was always trying to top him in everything, and in some things she could… well, whatever could be achieved by sucking up to a teacher. He couldn't name how many times she had attempted and succeeded in getting him in trouble, some of which she had framed him for and other's…not so much. She had been furious when he had scored higher in his O.W.L.'s than she did. Little Miss Perfect was always out to extenuate his every flaw, and now Sirius had decided he was just about fed up with it.

* * *

 **I know "There is no good and evil. There's only power" is a line from the first movie, but it's going to play a large part in the story, especially with Gwen. You can't think Harry was the only one Voldemort used that line on!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Check out my other work-in-progress Beyond the Map, if you have the chance!**

 **Reviews are encouraged and very much appreciated, especially since this is the first chapter!**


	2. Common Sense

Chapter Two

Common Sense

Gwendolyn White entered the Slytherin common room feeling rather pleased with herself before she choked on the putrid smell lingering in the room.

"Potter and Black's work," her friend Angelina Lydon confirmed, coughing.

"I figured," she said fighting the quickly spreading nausea, "I've already dealt with them. Of course now I'm thinking thirty points and a detention was too lenient."

"Good evening, Slytherins!" Professor Slughorn sang as he entered the common room to see how the start of term was treating them. He gagged. "Egads! What is that smell?"

"Potter and Black thought it would be amusing, sir, to set off Dungbombs in our common room," Gwen reported.

"Those two start trouble earlier and earlier as the years go on," he chuckled almost affectionately, making Gwen's eyes narrow in disapproval.

"I've already handled the situation as to their punishment, sir," she pressed on, "Professor McGonagall is their head of house – "

He laughed. "I hope you didn't reprimand them too much, Gwendolyn, my dear. House rivalry is completely natural, and you must admire their spirit."

"Their 'spirit' has no regards for the rules set down for not only order, but their own as well as other's safe – "

"Gwendolyn, dear," he sighed placing his hands on her shoulders, "it was all harmless fun. No injuries, no fatalities. I fear you are becoming far too serious of a person, my dear, and life is regrettably too short for that."

"Professor Slughorn," Gwen said sternly as though determined to make him see reason to the crimes of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"This awful stench though," he interrupted releasing her, "could be a bit of a problem."

Gwen whipped out her wand irritably and a light purple mist swirled from the tip, diminishing the rank odor appropriately.

"Excellent work, my dear!" he said clapping her on the back, "That's much better."

"Now, Professor, I – " Gwen vainly started again.

"I hope everyone's starting the term strong, both academically and not," he said beaming around at all of them, "I know you'll all make me proud. Good night, sleep tight, and I'll see you all tomorrow!" He bustled out of the common room leaving an agitated Gwen in his wake.

She collapsed in a chair next to Angelina, massaging her temples furiously.

"Honestly, I don't see how Dungbombs are harmless fun. We could've choked to death," Angelina said in attempts to agree with Gwen. "I could almost guarantee McGonagall would not be laughing if we chucked Dungbombs in their common room."

"That's because Slughorn is a fool," Gwen said harshly, "He's so taken with Potter – and – and Black that he refuses to see inappropriateness of their actions. He's one of the many teachers who enables them to act with such recklessness and irresponsibility without consequence."

She angrily started unpacking her homework from her bag. She opened several books and rolls of parchment laden with notes.

"Potter and Black only do it because they think all Slytherins are scum," Angelina said sourly. "I mean, not all of us are out to join You-Know-Who and they act as if we've already done so."

Gwendolyn shut one of her books with a disdainful snap, her eyes briefly narrowing to slits.

Angelina backtracked immediately, panic spreading over her pixie-like features, "I'm sorry, Gwen! I forgot you were wanting to join him."

"It's fine," Gwen said coolly, "It'll be another year before I can do so, but it'll be worth it. I just have to escape this hell-hole first."

Angelina remained silent. Gwen hesitated. She knew Angelina liked it at Hogwarts. It was far better than what she had at home at any rate, and Gwen respected that.

"I'm sorry, Ange," she said quickly, "It's just, I belong out there at the Dark Lord's side, not in here learning second rate magic."

"Why can't you join him now?" Angelina asked.

"He wants fully qualified wizards in his service. I'm not about to offer him an under qualified dropout. It may be second rate magic, but it's still magic and I will offer him anything I can."

Angelina nodded in understanding. "Hey Rosier! Avery!"

Two tall and fairly handsome boys ambled over to their table.

"Hello there, Angelina, Gwen," Alex Avery said taking a seat next to Angelina.

"What are you two vixens up to?" Evan Rosier asked winking at Gwen.

"Gwen managed to take points from Gryffindor and give Black and Potter detentions for setting off Dungbombs in the common room," Angelina said smiling at Gwen.

"Did you really?" asked Rosier, "Honestly, Gwen, you should've just hexed them. I mean, it's about what those gits deserve. Points and detentions don't mean anything."

"You weren't at the Prefects meeting, Evan," Gwen said changing the subject.

He laughed. "Right, and what did I miss? Another heart-filled speech from Dumbledore about 'doing the right thing?' You didn't report me, did you?"

Gwen snorted. "No, even though I should've."

"Come on, Gwen. Lighten up," Rosier said lightheartedly. "You know rumor is the first Hogsmeade weekend's in two weeks. What do you say we go together?" He gave her a charming grin.

"Not in your life, Evan," Avery laughed, "Ole Gwen doesn't like to have fun."

"She just needs a reminder. Come on, Gwen, we used to have fun, remember?" he said putting his arm around her, "You and me and the Potions classroom." She pushed him so he fell.

Just then Severus Snape slouched in. They all moved over to make room for him. Rosier rejoined Avery with a wounded ego. Severus looked miserable then again, he had been ever since the end of last term. Only Gwen seemed to be keen as to why.

She waited until Avery and Rosier were immersed into conversation with Angelina.

"So, how'd the Evans library stakeout go? Horrendously I'm assuming?"

He threw open his Potions book and started scribbling in it without answering.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Angelina announced standing up.

"So we're on for Hogsmeade, right?" Rosier called after her.

"No," she laughed, "way to try and rebound though."

"Come on, Ange, don't go all Gwen on me," he said following her to the girls' staircase with Avery close behind laughing, "You just don't know when to give up, mate."

"He's not the only one," Gwen said glancing at Severus.

Again, no response, only his quill scratching angrily on the page.

"Give it up, Sev, she's not going to talk to you again no matter how much you stalk her," she said returning to her notes on medieval dragon blood-letting. She sensed him glaring at her and turned to face him.

"It's a good riddance, Sev. Honestly, how do you expect to serve the Dark Lord with that Mudblood hanging on your every thought?"

"Don't say that word!" he snapped.

"But it's what she is, Sev," Gwen retorted haughtily. "You couldn't have obsessed over a girl of decent heritage?"

He looked at her with pure venom. "I never had a choice," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't help it."

"Well, you're going to have to learn to," she said glaring at him severely, "the Dark Lord isn't going to take Mudblood lovers into his service. You're going to have to choose where your loyalties lie."

She started packing up her stuff.

"Unless you want to die along with her," she said darkly, "because that's the fate that awaits you if this infatuation continues."

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the staircase.

"Once Lily sees the power I can obtain through the Dark Lord – " he started, following her.

"She isn't going to be any more impressed. She'll be just as disgusted. She doesn't understand. She won't ever understand."

"I'll make her understand," Severus said eyes flashing, "Potter will never be able – "

"Potter?" Gwen asked. "What does Potter have anything to do with this?"

"He fancies her! James Potter fancies her, and he won't leave her alone," he cried miserably.

She sighed shaking her head. "If she chooses him over you Severus, then she's more of a waste of your time than she previously was. Better she die with the rest of the Mudbloods."

"Shut up!" he roared, pushing her against the wall.

Gwen glanced at the wand pressed to her throat and laughed. "Really, Severus? Are you threatening me? What's in your head? She's made you lose all common sense! You're a clever man, Sev. Never thought you'd be stupid enough to threaten a Prefect as well as your friend."

The malicious spark in his black eyes seemed to fade as he lowered his wand.

"You're that one that doesn't understand," he muttered bitterly as he backed off.

"You've been able to hide to hide your…'affliction' from the others, but I doubt even you will be able to hide it from the Dark Lord." She glared at him in disgust before continuing. "If this is what 'love' does to people, makes them into reckless powerless fools, then I hope to never understand," she said callously as she marched up the stairs.

Angelina was in the shower when Gwen entered their room. Gwen threw her bag onto her bed.

Was everyone losing their heads? Was she the only one willing to do what it takes to join the Dark Lord and pose as a worthy servant? One more year after this one. She just had to make it there. Then she'd be sitting at his right hand, basking in the power that was Lord Voldemort.

Until then she was trapped here, abiding to Dumbledore's petty rules and regulations while finding the only bit of enjoyment out of sabotaging Potter, Black and the rest of the so called "Marauders." Despite the amusement she got out of their failures, she loathed the lot. Especially, Black. Mr. Rebel-Without-A-Cause. It was repulsive how girls swooned over him. She couldn't say how many girls she'd seen him with. He wasn't even that attractive…okay even she couldn't lie to herself about that. He was maddeningly attractive, smart, funny, and he was pure blood. It didn't make sense why he was throwing it all away.

"Can you believe Evan Rosier was trying to convince me to go to Hogsmeade with him?"

Gwen forced the stormy grey eyes out of her mind as Angelina reentered the room, rubbing her short ashy blonde hair dry with a towel.

"He's only doing it to make you jealous, you know," she said as she sat down on her bed and shook her hair out.

"You should go," Gwen said absent-mindedly as she pulled her pajamas on.

"Wh – what?" Angelina stammered. "You'd be okay with it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Gwen asked idly. "I mean, it's been over six months since we went out."

"Well, it's obvious he still isn't over it and I just didn't know if…" she trailed off casting her eyes to the floor.

Gwen laughed. "I am completely uninterested." The grey eyes reemerged. "I have other things to concern myself with than Evan Rosier."

Angelina smiled as they climbed into bed.

"Good night, Gwen," she said as she doused the lamp.

"Night."

Gwen tugged her curtains around her and glared up at the grey eyes she could still see in her mind's eye. She turned over agitatedly trying to push them from her mind. He'd see what a mistake he made. They'd all see. She just had to be patient. Her time would come.

* * *

 **Please remember to review! 3**


	3. Potions, Smells and Tattletales

Chapter Three

Potions, Smells, and Tattletales

The Marauders made their way down to breakfast the next morning receiving much praise for their attack on Slytherin common room the previous night. Though they were disappointed to learn the smell had been since cured.

"Well, you know what they say, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!'" James said with a mischievous grin.

"Ever the persistent one, aren't you, Prongs?" Remus said.

"Come on, Moony, where's your house spirit?"

"That's not all I was referring to," Remus said grinning broadly as a group of girls passed, their attention caught by a particular red-headed one.

"What can I say?" James said shrugging, "I was always taught to never give up. Oi, Evans!"

"Give it a rest, Potter," Lily said irritably as she glared back at him.

"Not until you go out with me, Evans," said James as he smiled charmingly at her. "Come on, Lily. Just one date is all I'm asking…"

She rolled her eyes and continued with her friends into the Great Hall.

"It's not looking good, Prongs," said Sirius with a sigh.

To their surprise James was grinning at them.

"She didn't say no."

Breakfast was nothing out of the ordinary. Mail arrived and once again there were reports of attacks and disappearances in the Daily Prophet.

"It's getting worse," Remus said setting the paper down looking quite pale.

"Worse than it already is?" James asked sounding mildly surprised.

Remus tossed him the paper. James didn't have to look past the front page to find out what he meant.

"'An alarming increase in Werewolf attacks brings many out of the streets and into their homes,'" James read out loud. "Yeah, but, Moony, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's related to Voldemort."

"It's not coincidence, James," Remus said despairingly, "He's gathering not only Werewolves, but Giants and Vampires as well, any creature that's been subject to prejudice in the wizarding world. He's recruiting them by promising them equality and power in his new order."

James shook his head sadly, scowling down at the newspaper. Peter shifted uncomfortably. It was always difficult to talk about such thing, especially since there was nothing they could do, not while they were still in school.

"Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked glancing around desperate to change the subject.

James looked up. Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"He was just here," James said looking around for him.

"You don't think he went to class already?" Peter asked doubtfully.

"Not without us," Remus said brow furrowed.

On their way down to the dungeons for double Potions, they found him emerging from a broom closet.

"Padfoot, there you are! Had us worried," James called in tones of mock anger. "What are you do –"

He didn't have to finish the question for it was answered as not one but two girls stepped out of the broom closet after him.

"I just wouldn't feel right if I made you ladies late to class," he said in what the Marauders recognized only too well as fake sincerity. "But we'll be seeing each other again soon, I'm sure."

They giggled as they both kissed him goodbye and pranced off down the corridor.

"Sirius Black, ladies and gentlemen!" James applauded.

Sirius humored him with a bow.

"Really, Padfoot? It's only nine o'clock in the morning!" Remus said with an odd mixture of distaste and admiration.

"Twins, Moony!" said Sirius elatedly, "Never too early for that."

"And to think we had thought you'd been kidnapped," James said satirically.

"Well, technically, I was," Sirius explained in false seriousness, "but luckily I was able to meet their demands and make my own bail."

"Good thing, 'cause I don't know what would've happened if Moony or I had to save you," James laughed.

Remus turned red.

"What about me?" Peter asked indignantly.

James and Sirius laughed.

"Oh, Wormtail, you need enough help as it is," James said in what could've been mistaken as a joking manner. Then he turned back to Sirius, "Twins though? Nice!"

"From Ravenclaw," said Sirius meeting James in a high-five.

"Why is it never Gryffindor girls, mate?" James asked as they entered the Potions classroom.

"I figured I'd leave them to you, Prongs," he answered with a wink.

"You know I'm only interested in the one," James said eyeing Lily wistfully. "I mean, I can understand why Slytherins aren't broom cupboard material, but why aren't Gryffindors? I don't think I've seen you with one since Meghan Vermiere in our fourth year."

"That's because I haven't been," Sirius said setting up his cauldron.

"Why?" The three of them asked together.

"Because if you snog a girl from your house everybody not only knows about it –"

"Everyone knows if you snog a girl anyway," Remus interjected.

"Yes, but if they're in the same house you're more likely to see them again…practically every day! It's much more difficult to say you'll see a girl again, when you have absolutely no intentions of doing so, when you're in the same house. Hard feelings are more likely to develop. Completely unjustified of course."

"It'd be easier to have a girlfriend in Gryffindor though," James suggested.

Sirius snorted. "Why would I want a girlfriend? What's the rush? There are plenty of fish in the sea, Prongs, and who knows the fish you might be able to catch if you're just limiting yourself to fishing for one particular fi – you're not even listening!"

"And who could blame him? You're starting to sound like Slughorn babbling on about the students he's had and how they were all special," came an arrogant drawl from behind them.

Sirius didn't have to turn around to know who the cold voice belonged to.

"It's better than listening to your incessant whining," jeered Sirius.

Before Gwen could open her mouth for a retort, Slughorn started class. Gwen and Angelina took their seats at the table next to the Marauders' and were shortly joined by Rosier and Snape.

"Now, before we begin, pop quiz!" he said excitedly

The class groaned.

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed. "But there are some potions I'd like you to have a look at. One of 'em we will make during the course of the term, but the other two we will not and are, in fact, banned from brewing at Hogwarts. Now, gather 'round!"

They gathered around Slughorn and three cauldrons that had been set up.

He gestured to the first cauldron. "Anyone care to take a guess what it is?"

Gwendolyn immediately stepped forward. She peered into the cauldron and examined the containments.

"Draught of Living Death," she answered confidently, "a clear, very powerful sleeping potion. It puts the drinker into a deep sleep that mimics the state of death."

"Well done, Miss White," he said beaming, "five points to Slytherin. How about this one?" He pointed to the second cauldron.

"Polyjuice Potion," she answered almost immediately.

"Bloody show-off," Sirius mumbled sourly under his breath.

"It allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else," Gwen continued.

"Right again! Five more points to Slytherin. Now, this one," he added ominously.

Gwendolyn fell silent as the rest of the class her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"No one?" Slughorn asked disappointedly.

"Amortentia," answered Remus suddenly.

"Yes!" Slughorn said smiling brightly, "Five points to Gryffindor."

Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Amortentia does?"

"It's a love potion," Angelina squeaked. "Well, not love exactly, but attraction or – er –"

"Obsession," finished Slughorn dramatically. "What's unique about it?"

"It smells different to each person…what attracts us," Lily answered hesitantly.

"Correct," Slughorn said, "five more points to Gryffindor.

He had everyone in the class come up to smell it.

"Lily in a cauldron," sighed James grinning at Lily who only scowled at him. "What about you, Padfoot? A broom cupboard?"

They laughed, but Sirius frowned. He wasn't quite sure what it smelled like to him. It was somewhat familiar. It was kind of a pine smell, like an herb, he wanted to say rosemary, but there was a minty smell to it too. Maybe something akin to something he may have smelled in the Forbidden Forrest? He felt his heart rate pick up in excitement the longer he stood next to the cauldron trying to figure it out. Yet, at the same time, the scent induced a sense of agitation.

"What about you, Moony?" he asked stepping away so that Remus could have a turn.

"Probably books," James teased, "and homework and a freshly dipped quill."

Remus shot him a glare, but then smiled. "Only partly. It also smells like chocolate and evergreens."

"I smell freshly tilled soil and fudge and – and cheese!" Peter said.

"Well, you are a rat, Wormtail," Remus said his voice dropping to a peaceful, dreamy tone due to the Amortentia's spirally fumes.

Girls were giggling all around the classroom and grinning broadly as they each in turn approached the cauldron and took a whiff. All of them, except for Gwendolyn White; her trademark scowl firmly in place.

* * *

Before they could enter the Great Hall for lunch, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Black, Potter! A word, please."

"Professor, if this is about the Filabuster fireworks in the girls' toilets we are completely innocent."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Nevermind then."

"I'm here to discuss Dungbombs in the Slytherin common room. Perhaps you know something about that?"

"Best to just give us the detention and skip the lecture, eh, Professor?" James said grinning.

"I thought so," she said with a slight smile. "Eight o'clock, this evening, my classroom."

"It's a date," Sirius said with a charming smile as he and James joined Remus and Peter at the doors to the Great Hall. "Filabusters in the girls' toilet? Sounds brilliant, we may have to actually try that one."

"Professor," Gwen called as she came up the stairs from the dungeon, "I'm having a bit of a problem with the homework. Would you have any time today to review it with me?"

"I'm afraid I have classes all day today, but" she glanced at James and Sirius' retreating backs, "I might be able to tonight. I'll just be supervising Potter and Black's detention – "

"Perfect," Gwen said smiling sweetly, "I promise not to be a distraction. They'll hardly know I'm there."

* * *

They reported to the Transfiguration Classroom shortly after eight that night.

"Lines, gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said, "One-hundred, saying 'I will show respect toward my fellow classmates and their houses –"

"Sorry I'm late, Professor."

James and Sirius looked back at the door to find Gwen White.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" they demanded.

"Seeking help on homework," Gwen said simply though her eyes glinted something unpleasant.

"But, Professor, this is _our_ detention," James pleaded.

"She can't be here. What if we need help?" Sirius said glaring at Gwen.

"I'm sure you are quite capable of writing lines by yourself, Mr. Black," McGonagall said flatly as she turned to Gwen. "I want all one-hundred by the end of the hour."

James and Sirius started while Professor McGonagall spoke with Gwen.

"She doesn't need help," Sirius muttered irritably as they watched her perform all the calculations and precision needed to transfigure a ribbon into a snake and vice versa then make it vanish and reappear perfectly. "She just wanted to make sure we didn't get off the hook."

"Hurry up and finish your lines and we'll all be happy," James suggested as he started scribbling faster. "You don't have to do all of them. They never actually count."

At about eighty lines they stopped put down their quills. "Done, Professor."

She walked over to collect their parchment with Gwen at her heels. Sure enough, McGonagall just scanned the parchment just to make sure there was something actually written on it, but just as she was about to dismiss them –

"Black only wrote eighty," Gwen said, eyes still on the paper. "Last I checked eighty wasn't one-hundred."

Sirius and James stared at her dumbstruck. Even Professor McGonagall seemed shocked at the nitpicky accusation. Professor McGonagall couldn't just let him go, but instead of making him write them over again, like Gwen suggested, she only made him write twenty more to complete the hundred.

"Please, Black, don't argue for once. Just do it," McGonagall sighed rubbing her head. "I have to talk to Potter about Quidditch tryouts. Miss White, I believe you have a firm grasp on the material so you may go." She left the room with James, who Gwen did not call out and so he got to leave.

Sirius fumed as he jotted down twenty more lines. Gwen stuck around, probably to make sure he did them or to see how else she could get him into trouble.

"Do you wish to count these too?" he asked bitterly as he dropped the parchment on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"No," she said with that insufferable look of triumph on her face, "I'll trust you at your word."

"You sure didn't trust my word the first time," he growled, taking a step toward her.

"Well, honestly, how hard was it to just write twenty more lines?" she asked. "Or you could have just avoided the situation altogether by not desecrating the Slytherin common room or by following rules in general."

"Well, not all of us have unbearably large sticks shoved up our arses like you, thank you very much," he snarled taking another step towards her.

They were so close to each other that their noses were only about an inch apart. Their eyes locked in a narrowed glare, both tempted to grab their wand and hex the other.

"At least I have a decent amount of respect to my name," she hissed back.

"Oh yeah, _respect_. Is that what you call it? Being an annoying know-it-all who thinks she's better than everyone else, a nosy little snitch who has to interfere in everyone's business and –" he suddenly stopped, his eyes wide.

 _No way. It couldn't be._

"At least I don't have to break fifty school rules to get my parents' attention," she snapped her eyes looking almost watery as she pushed past Sirius to storm out of the classroom.

 _There it was again._

Sirius stood frozen to the spot, too petrified to inhale again.

That smell. Rosemary with mint…the same as that Amortentia potion. He forced himself to breathe again. It was gone. Maybe he had imagined it…but he had been certain…it was there…just like in Potions class…

He slowly glanced back at the door.

He groaned.

 _"_ You've got to be fucking joking."

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Infection

Chapter Four

Infection

Sirius burst out the castle doors in a fury. He charged down the lawn towards the lake. It was dark now. The only light came from the castle. Sirius paced along the bank of the lake, his mind racing and his heart pounding.

What the hell just happened?

He had been mad – no, furious with Gwen. He had been two seconds away from cursing her and not caring what the consequences might have been. Then, that smell – the same smell from that bloody love potion – had caught his attention. There was no way he had imagined it no matter how much he wished he had.

But… _her_? It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"Get a grip on yourself, Sirius!" he said through gritted teeth.

 _Gwendolyn White_.

He ran his hands angrily through his hair.

It was ridiculous, stupid, and inconceivable. He hated her. Hated her. Didn't he? Of course he did! She had been nothing but a nuisance. She was always nosing around trying to get him in trouble. She was always trying to prove him wrong, trying to prove how much better she was than him. How could _she_ smell like that? Why?

She'd been the bane of his existence ever since their first meeting; the annoying prat who had been so convinced he was going to end up in Slytherin just like the rest of his atrocious relations. How could he possibly be in love with _her?_

In _love?_ That word frightened him above all else. It made the very warmth of his blood run cold, and his insides churn relentlessly.

 _No._

There was no way. He was being stupid. He was…over thinking the situation. It was a coincidence. Yes, a coincidence. That was all. Was he going to start pining after Gwen White like Prongs did for Lily?

He imagined the soppy dreamy expression that often occupied James' face whenever he heard, saw or thought of Lily on his own face while he stumbled after Gwen down the castle corridors. He scoffed in disgust. Maybe that was all well and good for Prongs but as for Sirius….no way in fucking hell.

Sirius stopped pacing and flung himself to the ground.

Gwen's haughty face appeared in his mind's eye, laughing at him. He glared at the vision.

No. It wasn't love. It wasn't some concrete destiny. That stupid potion represented attraction and obsession. Well, he wasn't _obsessed_ with her. And he certainly wasn't attracted to her, at all….right?

She was _all right_ he guessed. She wasn't physically hideous. Except for the wretched Slytherin robes she wore. As far as Slytherins went, she wasn't bad at all. She was about half a head shorter than him with long chestnut brown hair and pale green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes. And that arrogant, self-satisfied smirk… An irritated heat flushed his face just picturing it.

A half of an hour later, after he had calmed down a bit, he saw himself fit enough to return to Gryffindor Tower.

"Padfoot!"

He jumped slightly at the sound of his name.

"Padfoot!" James called from one of the chairs by the fire. "Where the hell did you go? I got done talking with McGonagall and you were gone."

"Sorry, mate, I just had to get out of there," Sirius said shrugging.

"I can't believe White called you out!" James said kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "She's a right pain in the arse."

"You have no idea," Sirius said vaguely, sitting down in the vacant chair next to him and accepting the bottle of Butterbeer James offered him.

"She has it in for us, I swear."

"Us?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you," he said smiling sheepishly.

"It got worse after you left," Sirius said, "She stuck around to make sure I finished those lines and her and I got into an argument."

"Did you hex her?" James asked excitedly.

"No. Thought about it. God knows I wanted to," Sirius said turning towards the fire, his mind flashing back to the hatred he had felt. It was hatred, right? He had wanted to hurt her…right?

"You can't let her wind you up like that," James said.

"She was just…so irritating. I'd had enough and had to go cool off for a bit."

"Oh my god you killed her!" James said dramatically.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "No. Sadly, she still lives to torment mankind."

"Well, at least you're not a murderer," James said with a smile, "Though you are now solely responsible for the misery of the school. You could have spared us all from her treacherous rule-abiding devilries."

 _No._ Sirius couldn't help thinking. _I'm so much worse._

"She makes an honest prankster's job more difficult," James complained.

"It's a shame she's attractive," Sirius said without thinking.

James choked on his Butterbeer.

"Attractive?" he sputtered. "Padfoot, please say you're kidding! She's a Slytherin, mate, and in case you've forgotten, she's evil."

"I'm just saying as far as Slytherins go, she's – "

"Wow, pickings must be really slim for you to consider a Slytherin. Especially, Gwendolyn White!"

"I'm not considering –" he lied.

"Evil!" cried James waving his arms frantically for dramatic effect.

"She's annoying as hell, yes, but evil –"

"She wants to be a Death Eater," said James raising his eyebrows. "She can't wait to sign up for Voldemort's crew, and she's proud of it. How many times have we heard her say it herself? If that's not evil, I don't know what is."

Sirius felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. He was right. How many times had they heard her voice praise for Voldemort and pure-blood supremacy? It was evil. How on earth could he be attracted to that? He felt disgusted with himself. It was a shame though. It was a shame such a pretty girl was choosing such a dark path. Now he that he had brought himself to admit it, Gwen was fairly pretty. This internal confession made it increasingly difficult to push her from his mind.

But a future Death Eater? Surely – SURELY – he was not attracted to someone like that.

"You alright?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sirius forced himself to say.

For a moment, he had wanted to tell James what had really stopped him from hexing Gwen. James would be disgusted…or think he was out of his mind…or just think he was being stupid. If anything, hearing James say how stupid the whole thing was would have been reassuring; maybe even snap him out of it. That he was overreacting and reading too far into this. But, Sirius was afraid that he couldn't tell James because he was starting to be afraid that maybe – just maybe – it was true.

* * *

Gwen stormed through the common room, ignoring calls from Evan and Angelina. She yanked open the door to her room, slammed it shut, and threw herself onto her bed; her breath coming in shallow heaves.

 _Stupid Sirius,_ she thought bitterly, _the great wonderful fantastic Sirius Black!_

She glared up at the canopy above her bed. Those grey eyes were boring into her, mocking her.

 _Annoying know-it-all…nosy little snitch…_

His laughing face swam into view. Her nails dung into her palms as she clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to hit something.

 _Sirius Black_

The rebel. The prankster. The seducer.

She furiously closed the emerald green hangings around herself.

Sirius and his stupid friends, _The Marauders,_ running about causing trouble and leaving destruction in their wake. Sirius and his stupid girl toys, his conquests, and how they haunted just about every broom closet and abandoned classroom in the castle. And yet…she'd almost rather die than admit it but…she sometimes would find herself wishing she was one of them. One of the astonishingly pretty girls emerging from the broom cupboard, breathless, arms flung around Sirius Black. She vainly yearned to know what it would be like to be the one his desiring gaze fell upon, what it would be like to be alone with, touched by, and kissed by Sirius Black. It was the fantasy many girls throughout Hogwarts shamelessly had, but for her it was one she fought so viciously against. The years she had spent scowling at his name, sneering at his antics, scoffing at his enchanting smile, scorning those mesmerizing steel grey eyes, and yet the feverish fantasy whirled through her mind more often than she would care to admit.

Ever since that day on Platform 9¾ she had wanted…hoped…but he was so insistent on going against the path already laid at his feet, against his blood. He was so stubborn. Some things haven't changed. She had been so certain that he would be in Slytherin, just as he was supposed to be. Then he was sorted into Gryffindor. Just who did he think he was?!

She squashed her pillow to her face to stifle a scream of frustration. Why wouldn't he just go away! How she hated him! Disgrace to the name pureblood. Blood Traitor!

She removed the pillow and forced deep breaths. Her eyes stung with tears, and for that she hated him more. Why did she care what Black said? He didn't know anything. Especially where she was concerned. He didn't know her at all. She _was_ better than him.

She'd show him. Soon he'd see. Soon she'd be with the Dark Lord…then they'd all see…

* * *

Sirius couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. What was this? What was happening to him? He wasn't thinking clearly. How could he?

He was in love with a girl he positively loathed. How did that make any sense? It didn't. It was stupid. In love…with Gwendolyn White? He almost wanted to laugh. It was so absurd!

"Prongs?" he whispered through the darkness.

No answer.

"Prongs!" he hissed.

When there was still no response, he grabbed a pair of wadded up socks and chucked them at him.

"Oi, James, wake up! It's urgent!"

James grunted as he shot up. "Wh-what is it? Did Wormtail wet the bed again?"

"No," Sirius said flatly.

"Then what're you waking me up for? It's still dark," he mumbled grumpily as he lay back down and turned over.

Sirius hesitated. "How do you know if - if you're in love?"

"I don't know," he yawned, "ask me in the morning."

Within two seconds he was back asleep.

 _Well, that was loads of help,_ he thought sarcastically.

Gwendolyn White.

He was _in love_ with Gwendolyn White.

No. It was a trick that bitch. Just another ploy of some sort she devised to torture him. She was certainly clever enough. It was a joke a sick twisted joke. A prank.

Then he found himself grinning.

A prank.

Well, unfortunately for Miss White, he was the reigning King of pranks.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter's kind of shorter and more jumbled. Things are about to get interesting! I hope you're ready. A big thank you to all who have reviewed! Words cannot begin to describe what it means to me. Please continue reviewing :) And for those who have yet to review...please do! Pretty please?! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!


End file.
